Just For You OneShoot
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: "Cinta untuk diperjuangkan bukan untuk dikorbankan." YEWOOK GS. ONESHOOT


**PART 1**

Title: Just For You

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook / Wookie (yeoja)

Kim Yesung

Kim Kangin

Kim Leeteuk (yeoja)

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast tentu bukan milik saya. Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang berjudul "Rahasia Bintang". Tetapi penjabarannya murni dari saya sendiri.

Summary: Cinta tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Adakalanya kita harus merelakan cinta untuk seseorang yang kita sayangi.

-Wookie POV-

"Wookie.. Bangun sudah pagi nih," teriak eomma dari dapur.

"Ne, oemma. Aku sudah bangun kok," jawabku dengan teriak juga lalu bergegas siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Aku sangat sayang sekali sama oemma. Menurutku, dia adalah orang terhebat. Eommaku mampu menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus ayah bagiku. Ya, appaku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dulu aku sempat terpukul saat appa yang sangat aku cintai telah pergi untuk selamanya. Kini, aku sudah tegar menerima itu semua. Ini semua berkat eomma, Leeteuk Eomma.

-Author POV-

Di kehidupan lain...

"Yesung, sampai kapan membangkang terus sama appa?" bentak Appanya Yesung, Kangin.

"Yah, mungkin sampai appa berhenti ngatur-ngatur hidup aku," jawab Yesung cuek.

"Bagaimana bisa appa tidak ngatur-ngatur kamu? Kamu itu anak appa satu-satunya. Apa sih salah appa sama kamu Yesung?" tanya Kangin frustasi.

"Cih.. Apa appa tidak sadar, appa-lah yang membuat eomma meninggalkan Yesung untuk selamanya." Yesung berteriak emosi.

"Ne, appa sadar. Appa memang salah. Karena keegoisan appa, eomma meninggalkan kita," ucap Kangin menyesal.

"Appa memang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan appa hingga eomma yang jadi korbannya," kata Yesung ketus.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, Yesung."

"Percuma, pa. Eomma sudah tak ada. Eomma tak bakalan kembali lagi hanya dengan permintaan maaf appa. Terus saja urus pekerjaan appa. Mungkin tak lama lagi Yesung juga akan pergi meninggalkan appa," ucap Yesung lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yesung.. Yesung.." Kangin berteriak memanggil Yesung tapi tak dihiraukan oleh sang empunya nama.

-Wookie POV-

Tak seperti biasanya, aku pulang sekolah terlambat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Hah, sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Aku harus segera pulang nih, takut eomma nungguin.

Saat aku berjalan di lapangan, tak sengaja aku melihat seorang namja duduk lesu di pojok lapangan.

Sepertinya namja itu habis berantem. Lihat saja, pipinya lebam begitu. Tangannya berdarah pula. Aku jadi tak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Aku putuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

Cih, galak sekali namja ini. Kalau tidak karena tak tega melihat dengan kondisinya yang mengenaskan ini, mana mau aku dekat-dekat dengan namja yang penampilannya sangar ala badboy seperti dia.

"Sini. Aku obatin," sahutku dengan menarik tangannya pelan.

"Nggak perlu. Aku nggak perlu dikasihani. Aku bisa sendiri." Namja itu tetap bersikap kasar.

"Sudah. Kamu diam saja deh. Asal kamu tahu, aku tak bermaksud mengasihani kamu. Ini murni rasa kemanusiaanku," jelasku sedikit ketus.

Namja itu hanya bungkam. Perlahan mulai kuobati lukanya dengan obat merah yang ada di tasku. Namja tersebut cuma nurut saja sekarang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku Yesung," jawabnya singkat

"Aku Kim Ryeowook. Panggil saja Wookie. Nih, sudah selesai ngobatinnya,"

"Go.. Gomawo," ucapnya dengan kaku.

"Ne, cheonmane. Aku pulang duluan ya. Annyeong," pamitku kemudian langsung bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

Keesokan harinya, aku menanyakan suatu hal yang membuatku penasaran dari kemarin kepada teman sebangkuku.

"Min, memangnya pada saat pulang sekolah kemarin ada anak yang berantem atau tawuran nggak?" tanyaku pada Minnie.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Minnie balik tanya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih. Kemarin pas aku mau pulang sekolah, aku sempat mengobati luka seorang namja. Kayaknya sih, dia habis berantem." Aku menjelaskan tentang apa yang aku lakukan kemarin.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Minnie sedikit panik. Memangnya kenapa sih, kok Minnie sampai segitunya.

"Yesung"

"MWOO? Yesung?" teriak Minnie.

Aku sontak menutup telingaku. "Minnie.. Jangan teriak dong"

"Mian, Wook. Aku cuma kaget saja kok bisa kamu kenal sama orang seperti dia."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kenal sama dia?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia itu berbahaya. Bandelnya minta ampun. Bisanya cuma tawuran, merokok di sekolah dan lain sebagainya deh," jelas Minnie. Aku hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Aku saranin ke kamu, kamu jangan berhubungan sama dia. Dia itu berbahaya," nasihat Minnie.

"Masak sih dia kayak gitu. Menurutku, dia itu sebenarnya baik tapi memang sih tingkahnya kayak gitu," sanggah Wookie.

"Ya, terserah kamu deh mau percaya atau tidak. Pokoknya aku sudah beritahu kamu," ucap Minnie nyerah.

"Gomawo atas sarannya."

#SKIP TIME

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan sekolah. Jujur, aku masih tak percaya kalau Yesung sebahaya itu. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia itu namja yang baik. Mungkin karena dia punya masalah yang berat, jadi dia melampiaskan perasaannya dengan bertingkah layaknya bad boy.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku menemukan orang-orang yang berkerumunan di pinggir jalan. Aku penasaran. Aku bertanya kepada salah satu orang disitu, katanya ada namja sekolahan yang menabrakkan mobilnya ke trotoar. Aku hanya berpikir, bodoh sekali namja itu. Aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Aku langsung terkaget.

"Yesung.." teriakku lalu menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diriku di depannya.

"Woo.. Wookie.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Aduh, Yesung.. Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku panik kemudian mengajaknya untuk berpindah ke sebuah warung yang berada di dekat situ.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok," jawab Yesung dengan suara lemah.

"Tak apa bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kepalamu berdarah seperti ini. Luka yang kemarin saja belum sembuh, sekarang sudah tambah lagi," omelku.

"Sini, aku obatin lukamu. Kalau kamu memang sedang ada masalah, bukan begini cara melampiaskannya. Mian, kita memang baru kenal kemarin tapi aku bersedia kok untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu," terangku sambil mengobati lukanya.

"Gomawo." Yesung menatap mataku lekat.

"Kenapa kamu kok liatin aku gitu banget?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm, oh.. Nggak apa-apa kok," jawabnya gelagapan.

"Nih, sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang dulu yah." pamitku seusai mengobati lukanya.

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Tak usah. Kamu kan lagi sakit, dan juga rumahku sudah dekat dari sini kok," ujarku dengan tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Wookie."

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo."

-Yesung POV-

Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan gadis imut itu. Dia begitu baik dan perhatian. Tak seperti yeoja lainnya yang bisanya cuma takut saat mereka melihatku. Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya kemarin.

Dia tetap saja memaksa untuk mengobati lukaku meskipun aku sudah sangat ketus padanya. Aku suka dengannya. Aku merasa sangat senang saat ia perhatian padaku . Baru kali ini aku merasa diperhatikan seseorang setelah eomma meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Ah,, Bogoshippo eomma.

-Wookie POV-

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat sekolah, aku sengaja berdiam diri di kelas. Entah kenapa rasanya malas mau ke kantin. Aku menatap sekeliling kelas dengan bosan. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok Yesung sedang berdiri di depan kelas entah sejak kapan dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat jarang sekali dipamerkan. Apa mungkin dia ingin menemui aku? Tapi ada perlu apa? Ah, mungkin dia memang hendak bertemu dengannya karena aku menyadari tak ada siapa-siapa di kelas ini selasin aku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Loh, Yesung. Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Mau bicara apa? Dan darimana kau tahu aku di kelas ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm, aku tahu darimana kelasmu itu tak penting." jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa manggut-manggut. Dasar namja misterius.

"Nanti malam ada acara nggak?" Yesung menatap mataku.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." sahutnya.

"Kemana? Kalau tak jelas mau kemana aku tak mau ikut."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan macam-macam denganmu. Janji deh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah deh aku mau. Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku," ancamku.

"Oke bos. Nanti aku jemput ya," ucapnya.

"Memangnya kamu tahu rumahku dimana?"

"Tahu dong," sombongnya. "Ya sudah aku balik dulu. Jangan lupa nanti malam," Dia berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih penasaran dengannya. Dasar namja aneh.

Seperti janjinya tadi siang, kini aku dan dia telah berada di suatu tempat yang dia katakan tadi. Sepertinya aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya. Aku sempat ragu saat Yesung mengajakku masuk kesini. Bagaimana tidak takut, aku diajak seorang namja yang baru saja kenal untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan sepertinya sangat sepi dan menakutkan. Yesung seolah tahu kekhawatiranku.

"Tenang saja. Aku janji tak akan macam-macam padamu," ucapnya meyakinkan. Akhirnya aku bersedia untuk memasuki rumah yang sedikit menyeramkan itu.

'Clekk' Yesung membuka pintu rumah itu. Aku terkesima seketika ketika melihat isi rumah tersebut. Sungguh indah. Tak menyangka rumah yang kelihatannya sangat menyeramkan, begitu indah dalamnya. Berpuluh-puluh lukisan indah terpasang rapi di dinding rumah itu. Berbagai macam-macam guci indah yang tertata sedemikian rupanya. Belum lagi langit-langit rumahnya yang sangat artistik karena terdapat corak seperti lukisan tangan seseorang yang sangat indah disana.

"Wookie." Yesung membuat aku tersadar dari rasa takjubku.

"Yesung, rumah ini sungguh indah. Rumah siapa ini?" tanyaku penasaran karena aku berpikir sepertinya rumah ini tak berpenghuni soalnya aku tak menemukan barang-barang kebutuhan manusia selain lukisan dan guci-guci yang tertata indah di rumah ini.

"Ayo Wookie." Yesung hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi pertanyaanku kemudian dia menarikku menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua.

Aku kembali takjub saat aku melihat ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di pegangan tangga tersebut. Ukiran itu sangat indah dan sepertinya dibuat langsung dengan tangan manusia. Sungguh hebat seseorang yang membuat tempat ini begitu sangat indah.

Kini aku telah berada di balkon atas dari rumah tersebut. Dari sini, aku dapat melihat banyak bintang bercahaya di atas sana. Selain itu, aku juga dapat melihat indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Sungguh indah.

Yesung terus menuntunku sampai di sebuah bangku. Aku dan Yesung mendudukkan diriku di situ.

"Yesung, semuanya ini sungguh indah," ucapku dengan memandang kota Seoul dari atas sini.

"Ne. Kamu senang?" tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Neomu haengbokkhayo, Yesung" Aku menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku ikut senang kalau kamu senang," ucap Yesung yang kini sedang memandang berbagai bintang yang berkelip indah di langit sana.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo, Yesung."

"Wookie. Saat aku melihat bintang itu, rasanya aku melihat sosok kamu di hadapanku," ucapnya yang sontak membuatku terkejut dan blushing seketika.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengejekku seperti itu," ucapku malu.

"Ini benar, Wookie. Aku berharap kamu bisa menjadi bintang penerang dalam hidupku yang gelap dan sunyi ini." Yesung menatap kedua mataku lekat.

"Wookie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" Pertanyaan Yesung membuat jantungku serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya karena sangking kagetnya.

Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mungkin kau berpikir aku hanya main-main saja, karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu. Tapi sungguh Wookie, aku serius denganmu. Aku sungguh bahagia sekali saat kau perhatian denganku. Percayalah Wookie. Jujur, aku baru merasakan hal seperti ini saat aku bertemu denganmu." Yesung menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Ku akui memang aku tertarik juga padanya. Entahlah itu bisa dianggap cinta atau bukan yang jelas ini hal ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku.

"Wookie.." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan sedikit canggung.

"Hemm" Aku bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tidak menjawab sekarang juga tak apa kok," ucapnya dengan tersenyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan.

"Ah, anni.. Aku mau kok jadi yeojachingu kamu." ucapku dengan menundukkan kepalaku malu.

"Jeongmalyo?" Yesung seperti tak percaya mendengar apa yang barusan diucapkan Wookie.

"Ne, Yesung." ucapku lalu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Jeongmal Gomawoyo, Wookie." Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Cheonmaneyo." ucapku di balik dadanya.

"Yesung, bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal padamu?" tanyaku hati-hati setelah melepas pelukannya.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Ne, chagiya. Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Aku terkejut saat Yesung memanggilku chagiya. Rasanya pipiku mulai memerah lagi sekarang.

Yesung menyadari keterkejutanku "Kenapa, Wookie? Tak bolehkah aku memanggil pacarku sendiri dengan sebutan chagiya hmm?"

"Ah.. aniyo.. Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja," ucapku sambil menunduk malu.

"Hmm,, Biasakanlah.. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu chagiya. Oh ya, apa tadi yang akan kau tanyakan padaku, chagi?"

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa alasannya kau bersikap buruk seperti itu? Aku yakin bahwa kau sebenarnya baik. Apakah kamu melakukan itu hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahanmu atas sesuatu? Mian kalau aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu." tanyaku kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Tak apa, chagi." Yesung mencium pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Kamu ternyata sangat mengerti aku, chagi. Benar katamu. Aku memang bersikap buruk seperti itu hanya untuk melampiaskan perasaanku saja." Yesung menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Dulu aku sempat berpikiran untuk bunuh diri. Yah, semua itu berawal dari kejadian meninggalnya eomma dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu eomma sedang sakit keras, aku mencoba menghubungi appa tapi tak kunjung dijawab. Aku menyesal karena telat membawa eomma ke rumah sakit. Aku bingung mau berbuat bagaimana. Sebenarnya, saat itu aku ingin langsung membawa eomma ke rumah sakit tapi apa daya mobilku saat itu sedang di bengkel. Aku ingin memanggil taksi tapi aku tak tega meninggalkan eomma sendirian." Aku mendengarkan setiap perkataannya dengan serius. Kulihat beberapa butir air mata telah mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku tetap mencoba menghubungi appa tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tak lama kemudian, eomma tiba-tiba tak bergerak. Aku langsung panik saat itu. Dan akhirnya kenyataan pahit itu datang. Eomma telah meninggalkanku selamanya." Yesung menyeka air matanya.

"Sejak saat itu, aku sangat benci dengan appa. Aku benci karena dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada eomma." Mata Yesung menyorotkan kemarahan yang sangat dalam.

Aku tak menyangka sesosok Yesung yang sangat aneh dan menakutkan itu ternyata menyimpan pedih yang sangat dalam.

"Mian, chagi. Aku jadi cengeng seperti ini." ucapnya mencoba tersenyum meskipun masih sesenggukan.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal seperti kamu kok. Dulu aku juga sempat terpuruk saat appa meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Tapi, semua itu tak lantas menjadikanku selamanya berada dalam keterpurukan dan kesedihan. Semua itu sudah menjadi takdir-Nya. Kita tak bisa menyalahkan seorangpun atas apa yang terjadi," ucapku lalu tersenyum dan menatap matanya yang kini sembab.

"Aku sangat beruntung telah memilikimu, chagi. Kau sangat dewasa dalam memikirkan suatu hal," puji Yesung.

Wajahku mulai memerah lagi. "Kalau boleh kasih saran, sebaiknya kamu berbaikan saja dengan appamu. Bagaimanapun dia tetap orang tua kamu. Aku yakin dia sangat menyesal atas hal itu."

"Gomawo atas sarannya, chagi. Aku akan mencobanya. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Yesung mendekap Wookie di dadanya.

"Nado.." ucapku pelan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama bagiku.

Yesung mengusap rambutku lembut "Aku sangat bersyukur telah memilikimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia."

Aku hanya terdiam sedikit tersanjung mendengar ucapannya barusan. Kurasa pipiku mulai memanas dan jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. Sungguh bahagia diriku malam ini, menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja untuk pertama kalinya bersama seseorang yang sangat menyayangiku. Kuharap kebahagiaan ini tak hanya indah pada awalnya.

"Chagi, kenapa kau diam saja?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A.. aniyo," jawabku gelagapan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, karena itu akan membuatku khawatir dan cemas," ajaknya.

"Ne." Aku dan Yesung segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk pulang.

-Sebulan Kemudian-

Saat ini aku sedang duduk santai di taman sekolah menunggu Yesung, seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupku. Hmm, tak terasa hubunganku dengan Yesung telah berjalan selama sebulan dengan lancar. Dan hari ini, kami berencana akan merayakan hari jadian kami. Katanya, dia akan mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang indah. Ah, aku jadi penasaran tempat seperti apa yang ia maksudkan.

Kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk leherku dari belakang. "Chagi, mianhae telah menunggu lama."

"Ne. Gwaenchanayo," sahutku sambil tersenyum dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus rambutnya dengan posisi yang tetap seperti ini.

"Ayo kita berangkat, chagi. Nanti keburu sore." Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada leherku kemudian menggenggam tanganku untuk menuju mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku saat kami sudah duduk manis di mobil.

"Sudah tenang saja. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang istimewa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Iya, tapi kemana? Kau tak membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh kan?" selidikku.

"Huh.. Kau tak percaya sekali padaku, chagi." Kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tetap fokus menyetir.

Dia pelit sekali sih. Begitu saja pakai acara rahasia-rahasiaan segala. "Bukannya begitu. Tapi aku kan ingin tahu, Yesung?"

"Nanti kan kamu pasti tahu, chagi."

"Huh.. Yesung pelit,"ucapku ngambek.

Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa aku tak memanggilnya chagi atau panggilan sayang lainnya untuknya, iya kan? Kalau tak ada yang bertanya, ya sudah *tabok wookie*. Baik aku kasih tahu alasannya, sebenarnya sih aku merasa sedikit risih mendengar dia memanggilku 'chagi'. Karena itu, aku tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Tapi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini dengannya. Biarlah dia memanggilku sesuka hatinya, seperti semboyan author 'Iya aja deh biar seneng'.

"Chagi.. Kau marah ya?" Pertanyaannya seakan mengembalikan pikiranku yang sempat melayang tadi. Ah, ternyata dia mengira aku diam karena aku marah padanya. Sepertinya sedikit bercanda dengannya tak apa. Sebaiknya aku tetap diam saja deh, pura-pura marah padanya.

"Chagi, jangan marah dong," bujuknya. Aku tetap membisu tak menyahuti ucapannya.

"Chagi.." panggilnya lagi dengan tampang madesu *plak*. Lama-lama aku tak tega juga padanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Kuukir sebuah senyuman manis di bibirku. "Aku nggak marah kok, Yesung."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah, sudah sampai nih," ucapnya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kau lihat sendiri nanti. Sebelumnya kau harus pakai ini dulu," ucapnya dengan memakaikan sebuah slayer untuk menutup mataku.

"Yakk.. Kenapa pakai beginian segala?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan slayer ini.

"Sstt.. Diamlah." Dia tetap memakaikan slayer ini kepadaku. Ya sudahlah, aku nurut saja.

"Ayo, chagi." Dia menuntunku keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan ke suatu tempat yang tak kuketahui.

"Yesung, sudah sampai belum sih?" tanyaku sedikit uring-uringan karena dia sudah cukup lama mengajak berjalan dengan mata tertutup seperti ini.

"Sabar dong, chagi. Kita sudah sampai nih," ucapnya lalu melepas slayer yang masih menutupi mataku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk ke dalam mataku. Wah, sungguh indah. Di hadapanku kini terhampar luas tumbuhan bunga matahari dengan begitu tegak dan indahnya seakan mereka sedang memberi hormat kepada sang mentari.

"Ayo, chagi." ajak Yesung dengan menarik tanganku.

"Yesung, ini sungguh indah." sahutku terpesona dengan tetap tak bergeming dari tempat tersebut.

"Ne, chagi. Ini semua untukmu. Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka. Gomawo."

"Ayo, kuajak kau ke tempat yang lebih strategis untuk menikmati keindahan mereka." Yesung menarikku untuk masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil tapi bertingkat. Aku hanya menurut saja dia mau membawaku kemana. Kuyakin kalau Yesung tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padaku.

Ternyata Yesung mengajakku ke atap rumah ini. "Chagi, coba kau lihat itu?" Yesung menunjuk ke arah hamparan bunga matahari tadi.

Aku menatap pemandangan di bawah sana dengan terkagum. Bagaimana tidak, bunga matahari yang begitu banyak jumlahnya membentuk sebuah tulisan 'I LOVE U, WOOKIE'. Ya, Tuhan.. Aku sungguh terkagum melihatnya.

"Ye-yesung, kau yang mempersiapkan ini semua?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ne.. Kau tak suka?" tanya balik Yesung dengan was-was.

"Ya, aku tak suka." Kulihat raut wajahnya terkejut dan sedikit kecewa. Hihihi.. Aku jadi tak tega mengerjainya.

"Aku memang tak suka, melainkan sangat menyukainya." Aku tersenyum manis padanya dan memeluknya.

"Jinjja?"

"Uhm.." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Syukurlah. Aku menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu, chagi," ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

"Gomawoyo, Yesung. Saranghae.."

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami lalu menatapku lekat. "Kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, chagi?" tanya tak percaya.

Kuyakin dia tak percaya mendengar ucapanku. Yah, selama ini aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta semenjak sebulan lalu saat aku menerimanya dia menjadi kekasihku. "Ne. Saranghae, Yesung. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo."

"Nado saranghae, nae chagiya." Dia memelukku erat sekali seakan aku akan kabur darinya sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Chagi, aku sudah baikan sama appa loh," ujarnya sambil menatap hamparan bunga matahari.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya."

"Semua ini berkatmu, chagi. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Aku harap hubungan kita akan berlanjut sampai bulan-bulan berikutnya. Kalau bisa sampai akhir hayat kita."

"Aku juga berharap demikian."

"Chagi, hari sudah hampir malam nih. Ayo kuantar kau pulang," ajaknya.

"Ne." Kami pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau tak ingin mampir dulu?" tawarku.

"Ehm, lain kali aja, chagi."

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ne, chagi. Mimpi yang indah ya, my lovely Wookie." ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku. Aku hanya ber-blushing ria mendengarnya. "Sudah sana masuk. Disini dingin," perintahnya.

"Uhm.. Kau hati-hati yah."

"Ne. Annyeong, my sunshines." Ckckck, banyak sekali julukannya buatku. Kulihat ia memasuki mobilnya dan mulai beranjak dari sini.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan pelan. "Aku pulang."

"Ah, Wookie sudah pulang. Beri salam sama teman eomma." perintah eomma.

"Annyeong, ahjussi." Aku membungkuk hormat kepada teman eomma.

"Wookie, kemarilah nak. Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu." Eomma menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya menyuhnya duduk disana.

"Ne, eomma."

"Wookie, perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Kangin, atasan eomma di kantor," terang Leeteuk. Kangin tersenyum lembut pada Wookie.

Wookie membalas senyuman Kangin. "Annyeong ahjussi. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Hmm, Wookie. Se-sebenarnya dia ini adalah.. kekasih eomma," ucap Leeteuk pelan sedikit khawatir pernyataannya dapat menyakiti perasaan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Degg..

Wookie terdiam. Ia cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan eommanya. Sebenarnya dia masih sedikit tak rela posisi appanya digantikan oleh orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak ingin menyakiti eommanya yang sudah cukup menderita karena kematian sang appa.

Leeteuk memandang Wookie nanar. Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau marah, Wookie? Eomma akan secepatnya memutuskan hubungan eomma dengannya kalau memang kau tak setuju," kata Leeteuk pelan. Ia menatap Kangin dengan tatapan sayu. Kangin memandang Leeteuk seolah berkata 'semua-akan-baik-baik-saja' sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kangin, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan yang ia punya. Walaupun ia sendiri khawatir kalau Wookie tidak mau menerimanya.

Wookie mengangkat kepalanya perlahan kemudian menatap eommanya yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Tak perlu khawatir seperti itu, eomma. Wookie akan berusaha untuk selalu mendukung eomma. Wookie ingin melihat eomma bahagia," ucap Wookie lembut.

Leeteuk memandang Wookie tak percaya. "Apa itu artinya kau merestui kami, Wookie?"

Wookie tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Wookie merestui kalian. Kebahagiaan eomma adalah yang terpenting bagi Wookie."

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia lalu menghambur memluk Wookie. "Gomawo, nae chagi."

Kangin terharu melihat keharmonisan antara ibu dan anak di depannya. Diusapnya setetes air bening keluar dari matanya. Seandainya hubungannya dengan anaknya seharmonis ini, pasti dia akan bahagia. Ya, walaupun hubungan dengan anaknya sedikit membaik belakangan ini.

"Ya sudah, chagi. Eomma tinggal ambil minuman dan camilan dulu buat kalian. Kau mengobrol dulu sama Kangin ahjussi." Leeteuk melepas pelukannya kemudian bangkit dan beranjak dari ruang tamu setelah memberikan senyumannya kepada Kangin.

"Hmm, Wookie terima kasih sudah merestui hubungan kami," ucap Kangin sedikit gugup.

Wookie tersenyum simpul. "Ahjussi tak perlu segugup itu sama Wookie. Kalau eomma bahagia dengan ahjussi, Wookie juga bahagia."

"Gomawo, Wookie. Kau memang anak yang baik seperti eommamu," puji Kangin.

"Ahjussi bisa saja. Tapi, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Kangin melirik seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan Wookie. "Kau sekolah di Everlasting High School, Wookie? Anak ahjussi juga sekolah disana."

Mata Wookie berbinar. Seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi saudara tirinya itu satu sekolah dengannya. "Jinjja? Siapa namanya, ahjussi?"

"Yesung. Namanya Kim Yesung."

DEG..

Satu nama. Hanya satu nama yang kini mampu membuat mata Wookie yang mulanya berbinar, kini meredup seketika. Meluruhkan semua senyuman yang sempat terhias indah di bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak cepat. Nyeri. Sakit. Itulah yang kini tengah dirasanya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membendung air matanya agar tidak menerobos keluar. Mungkinkah Yesung namjachingu-nya itu anak dari kekasih eommanya? Ia sangat berharap apa yang didengarnya itu salah.

"Wookie, kau tak baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin. Ia merasakan ada keganjilan dari ekspresi yang ditampakkan Wookie.

Wookie menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kangin sambil tersenyum walaupun sakit. Sangat sakit. "Ne, ahjussi. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sukurlah. Ahjussi harap kau bisa kenal dan akrab dengan anak ahjussi."

"Ahjussi, Wookie permisi dulu." Wookie segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Wookie membuka kamarnya dan menguncinya kemudian langsung memeluk boneka teddy bear besar miliknya sambil menangis. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata membasahi boneka teddy bear miliknya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Bukankah menangis tanpa bersuara itu lebih menyiratkan kepedihan?

Sesak. Ia merasa kesusahan untuk menghirup oksigen lagi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini? Ia tak tahu walaupun otaknya sedari berpikir dengan keras.

Kenapa? Kenapa Yesung yang harus menjadi putra kekasih eommanya? Kenapa harus Yesung yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi saudara tirinya? Kenapa harus orang yang sangat ia cintai? Kenapa ini harus terjadi di saat ia baru saja merasakan indahnya cinta? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ingin rasanya Wookie menyalahkan takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu itu percuma. Itu konyol.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia berbicara kepada eommanya bahwa ia sangat mencintai putra kekasih eommanya tersebut. Tapi, ia apa tega melakukan itu kepada eomma yang sangat ia sayangi? Ia tak ingin melihat eommanya sedih. Ia ingin melihat eommanya bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Haruskah ia merelakan kebahagiaan yang ia miliki demi sang eomma tercinta? Huh, sungguh rumit sekali.

Wookie berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Yesung. Apakah ia harus mempertahankan kebahagiaannya dengan Yesung atau merelakannya demi sang eomma?.

"Wookie.." Wookie menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Yesung. Sedetik kemudian Wookie berlari dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di dalam toilet perempuan.

Yesung kebingungan melihat yeojachingu berlari seperti itu. 'Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku memanggilnya?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat, Yesung mengunjungi kelas Wookie untuk mengajak makan bersama. Tetapi Yesung tak menemukan Wookie. Biasanya Wookie selalu menunggu kedatangan Yesung tapi sekarang? Teman sekelasnya pun tak ada yang tahu Wookie kemana setelah bel berbunyi tadi. Yesung mencoba menghubungi ponsel Wookie tapi tak kunjung diangkat, di sms pun tak mendapat balas. Yesung mendesah frustasi. Ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan yeojachingunya itu. Yesung menelusuri seisi sekolah tapi tak menemukan Wookie juga.

Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Yesung terpaksa menghentikan pencariannya. Ia telah berjanji kepada Wookie tak akan pernah membolos lagi.

Yesung kembali mengunjungi kelas Wookie saat pulang sekolah. Tapi ia tak bertemu dengan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Wookie telah meninggalkannya pulang terlebih dahulu. Yesung menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Wookie seharian ini. Ia merasa Wookie menghindar darinya. Yesung mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan kepada Wookie. Seingatnya, ia tak melakukan apapun yang membuat Wookie marah.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya di parkiran tak semangat. Ia bertekad untuk terus berusaha menemui Wookienya.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Wookie membuka ponselnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali di meja belajarnya. Ia tak mau mengangkat telepon Yesung. Dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

'Chagi, aku ada di depan rumahmu. Kau kemarilah. Aku kangen padamu. :)'

SMS dari Yesung membuat Wookie tak tahan untuk tak menitikkan air matanya. Ia sungguh tak tega melakukan ini kepada Yesung. Sungguh pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk memilih satu dari dua orang yang sangat kita cintai.

Wookie menghela nafasnya. Ia harus menetapkan keputusan. Merelakan cintanya demi kebahagiaan eommanya, itulah keputusan yang diambilnya.

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini. Yesung tetap saja berdiri di depan rumah Wookie. Ia masih berharap yeojachingu-nya mau menemuinya. Dia sudah meminta bantuan Leeteuk agar Wookie mau menemaninya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Wookie tetap tak mau menemuinya.

.

.

.

Wookie menyibakkan tirai jendelanya sedikit. Ia ingin tahu apakah Yesung masih berdiri di depan rumahnya atau tidak. "Yesung," gumam Wookie diiringi isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia lihat Yesung masih berdiri disana. Ia tak sanggup melihat Yesung seperti ini.

'Yesung, pulanglah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit.' Wookie mengirim sms kepada Yesung.

"AKU TAK PEDULI, WOOKIE. AKU HANYA INGIN MENEMUIMU," teriak Yesung sambil menatap nanar ke arah kamar Wookie.

.

.

.

Waktu telah beranjak tengah malam. Hujan pun masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul. Tak terasa sudah 5 jam Yesung berdiri di tempat itu sambil menahan diri dari suhu dingin yang menerpanya. Tubuhnya menggigil gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat. Rasa sakit, lelah, kecewa dan penasaran berkumpul jadi satu di benaknya. Sampai akhirnya..

BRUKK..

Tubuh ringkih Yesung terkulai di tanah yang basah itu. Dia pingsan karena sangking tak kuatnya ia menahan lelah dan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Bekas air hujan masih tergenang dimana-mana. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Bingung kenapa ia bisa tertidur di jalanan ini? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. 'Wookie..' ucapnya lirih. Ia ingat. Ia ingat kalau semalam ia menunggu Wookie sampai kehujanan dan akhirnya pingsan.

Sakit dan kecewa. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apa salahnya hingga Wookie tak mau menemuinya? batinnya. Entahlah. Sepertinya saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari tahu itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Yesung beranjak bangun kemudian berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya setelah ia menatap dengan nanar sekilas jendela kamar Wookie.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah hampir dua minggu Wookie berhasil menghindar dari Yesung. Apapun alasan ia buat hanya untuk mencegah pertemuannya dengan Yesung. Pengecutkah dia?

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdering. Wookie dengan cepat mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya. Ia harus cepat pulang sebelum ia Yesung berhasil menemui. Ya, Yesung setiap hari berupaya untuk menemui yeojachingu-nya ini tapi tak pernah berhasil. Wookie yang terlalu pintar melarikan diri atau Yesung yang terlalu bodoh?

Wookie bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya. "WOOKIE..." Wookie menoleh sekilas begitu namanya dipanggil. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari dari tempat itu ketika didapatinya Yesung yang tadi memanggilnya.

"WOOKIE... TUNGGU.." Yesung berlari mengejar Wookie dengan gesit. Ia tak akan melepaskan Wookie kali ini.

Grepp..

Yesung menarik tangan Wookie sambil terengah-engah. Wookie berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepas genggaman tangan Yesung darinya. Tapi ada daya tenaga Wookie memang tak sebanding dengan tenaga Yesung.

"Lepaskan aku, Yesung," ucap Wookie dingin.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi. Kita butuh bicara, Wookie." Yesung menatap mata Wookie intens.

Wookie menghela napasnya perlahan. "Oke. Kita putus."

Satu kata. Hanya kata 'PUTUS' mampu memporakporandakan hati Yesung.

"Apa? Putus?" ucap Yesung sedikit lemas.

Wookie menunduk. Ia tak tega melihat Yesung. "Iya. Kita putus."

Yesung mencengkeram bahu Wookie erat. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya. "Beri aku alasan. Aku tak mau putus denganmu. Memangnya apa salahku? Kita bisa perbaiki hubungan ini."

Wookie berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tak mengalir. "Bukan salahmu. Aku ha.. hanya tak mencintaimu lagi."

Yesung menggelengkan kepala tak percaya seraya mempererat cengkramannya pada bahu Wookie. "Kau bohong kan, Wookie?"

Wookie terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tak sanggup harus bertindak seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

"Wookie, jawab aku. Tatap mataku dan katakan itu sekali lagi." Yesung menggoyangkan bahu Wookie sedikit kasar.

Wookie menghela napas lelah. Ia tatap mata sedih milik Yesung dengan takut. Takut kalau Yesung mengetahui kalau ia masih mencintai Yesung. Sangat mencintainya. "Aku tak mencintaimu," ucap Wookie pelan.

Yesung melepaskan cengkramannya. Hatinya terasa teriris sembilu. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia terduduk lemas di tanah. Kakinya serasa tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Kepalanya hampir meledak saat ini. Tanpa sengaja setetes air mata keluar dari mata sipitnya. "Itu tak mungkin," gumam Yesung lirih.

Wookie semakin tak tega melihat keadaan Yesung seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai lelaki di depannya ini. Sakit. Rasa sakit yang ia alami tak berbeda jauh dari Yesung. Wookie berjalan pelan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menangis. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan sedih yang dirasa Yesung dan Wookie pasca berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Yesung kini lebih sering diam dan menyendiri. Begitu pula dengan Wookie. Serasa tak ada yang menarik perhatian mereka lagi di dunia.

.

.

.

"Yesung.." panggil Kangin.

Yesung menoleh sekilas. "Ada apa, pa?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini kelihatan tak semangat?" selidik Kangin.

"Tak apa. Kalau sudah tak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi, aku akan ke kamar dulu." Sebenarnya ia lagi malas berbicara dengan appanya, tapi ia teringat pesan Wookie dulu bahwa ia harus bersikap baik kepada appanya.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya ada yang mau katakan padamu. Appa harap kau tak marah mendengarnya."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Katakan saja. Yesung tak akan marah."

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya nanti malam appa ingin mengajakmu bertemu seseorang. Dia.. Dia.. kekasih appa." terang Kangin sedikit ragu. Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Bu.. Bukan maksud appa mencari pengganti eommamu. Appa hanya ingin kamu mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Itu saja," lanjut Kangin.

Yesung menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Terserah appa. Aku ikut saja."

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, kini Yesung dan appanya sedang menuju kediaman seseorang yang diketahui adalah kekasih Kangin, appa Yesung.

"Belok kiri, Yesung." Kangin memberi instruksi kepada Yesung yang memegang kemudi mobil.

Yesung hanya menuruti instruksi appanya walaupun kini ia sedang dilanda kebingungan. Ia hafal jalan ini. Sangat hafal bahkan. Ini jalan menuju rumah Wookie. Apakah kekasih appanya tetangga Wookie? Atau mungkin kekasih appanya adalah... eomma Wookie?

"Nah itu rumahnya." Kangin menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis.

Deg..

Jantung Yesung berdegup sangat kencang. Apa yang ia khawatirkan benar terjadi. "A... Apa ini rumahnya, appa?" tanyanya gugup. Ia sangat berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

"Iya. Itu rumahnya. Appa masuk dulu ya. Nanti kamu nyusul setelah memarkir mobil," perintah Kangin. Yesung tak mengindahkan perkataan Kangin. Ia masih berusaha menguasai dirinya. Kepala mendadak pusing dan serasa berputar-putar. Apa ini alasan Wookie memutuskanku? pikirnya.

Yesung menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kencang. Tak diperdulikan teriakan appanya tadi. Yesung tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana saat ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia kemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. Tak peduli apapun saat ini, meskipun itu nyawanya. Baginya mungkin lebih baik mati daripada menerima ini semua. Ia tak mungkin sanggup menerima Wookie yang sangat ia cintai menjadi putri kekasih appanya bahkan kemungkinan besar ia harus ikhlas menerima Wookie sebagai saudara tirinya jika kelak appa dan eomma Wookie menikah.

Ia gelengkan kepala dengan cepat. 'Tak mungkin..' gumam Yesung sepanjang jalan. Pikiran yang kacau dan cara menyetir yang ugal-ugalan menyebabkan ia semakin tak fokus pada jalanan.

Tiinnn.. Tiinnn...

Yesung melirik ke arah kanannya. Ia panik melihat sebuah truk container sedang melaju ke arahnya. Untuk menghindari tabrakan, Yesung membanting kemudinya ke arah kiri jalan. Dan..

BRAKKK..

Mobil Yesung menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Yesung yang berada di dalamnya langsung pingsan seketika. Darah segar mengucur dari kepala Yesung yang tadi sempat terantuk kemudi mobil dengan keras. Apa ini yang ia inginkan? Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan nyawanya daripada mengorbankan cintanya?

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia tersadar dari pingsannya karena kecelakaan beberapa jam lalu. Raut penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku tak sekalian mati saja sih? Aku tak mau hidup lagi," jeritnya frustasi.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Yesung merogoh ponselnya dengan tenaga minim. Ia angkat telepon itu tanpa melihat penelponnya.

'YESUNG.. KAU DIMANA? KAU MAU BUAT APPA MALU HAH?' Yesung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, Suara Kangin terlalu berisik, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Yesung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Ia lajukan perlahan mobilnya menuju rumahnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Yesung mendapati appanya berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Ia berjalan tertatih memasuki rumahnya. Emosi Kangin meluap seketika saat melihat kondisi putranya yang berantakan seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Yesung?" tanya Kangin panik.

Yesung meringis sakit. "Aku tak apa, Appa. Biarkan aku istirahat dulu," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan appanya yang masih dengan raut muka kebingungan.

Kini Yesung telah sembuh pasca kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu. Hari ini ia berniat untuk menemui Wookie. Ia yakin bahwa Wookie masih mencintainya. Gadis itu hanya rela mengalah demi eommanya dan Yesung tak ingin Wookie seperti itu. Cinta harus diperjuangkan bukan dikorbankan, pikirnya.

"Wookie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Yesung saat menemui Wookie.

"Baiklah," sahut Wookie pasrah. Ia tahu pasti apa yang ingin Yesung bicarakan. Diikuti langkah Yesung yang membawanya ke taman sekolah. Ia dudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Begitu pula dengan Yesung.

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Kenapa tak kau katakan ini semua padaku? Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya saat itu."

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah kata yang meluncur dari bibir kissable milik Wookie.

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan. "Kamu tega, Wookie. Kau berhasil membuatku seperti orang gila semenjak kau mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa keputusan yang kuambil ini benar," ucap Wookie lirih.

"Benar? Kau anggap mengorbankan cinta demi orang lain itu benar?" teriak Yesung emosi.

"Mereka bukan orang lain. Mereka orang tua kita," jerit Wookie tak kalah keras.

"Ah.. Aku tak peduli siapapun mereka. Cinta harus tetap diperjuangkan. Aku tahu kalau kamu masih sangat mencintaiku. Iya kan?" desak Yesung.

Wookie mulai menangis. "A.. Aku.. memang masih sangat mencintaimu."

Yesung tersenyum lega. Diraihnya kedua tangan Wookie lalu menggenggamnya. "Kumohon, Wookie. Kumohon perjuangkan cinta kita."

Wookie melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung. "Maaf, Yesung. Aku tak ingin membuat eommaku sedih. Seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu tak akan melebihi rasa cintaku padanya. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Wookie.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun appa belum berkata padaku bahwa ia akan menikah, tapi aku yakin cepat atau lambat appaku akan menikahi eommamu. Dan aku tak akan sanggup untuk menerimamu menjadi saudara tiriku kelak." Yesung pun kini telah berderai air mata.

"Aku tahu itu sulit. Aku pun merasa demikian. Tapi maaf, aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku," ucap Wookie lalu meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang menangis sendirian di taman.

Dari kejauhan, Wookie mendengar Yesung berteriak. "BAIKLAH. AKU AKAN MENGIKUTI KEPUTUSANMU." Wookie tersenyum walaupun air matanya tetap mengalir.

Apa yang telah diperkirakan Yesung dan Wookie terjadi. Sebulan semenjak insiden di taman itu, Kedua orang tua mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Wookie tak hentinya mengumbar senyum kepada setiap orang yang hadir. Begitupun dengan Yesung. Walaupun hati mereka sakit, tapi mereka cukup bahagia melihat orang tuanya bahagia.

Yesung menarik Wookie dari keramaian para tamu ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Ada apa, Yesung?" tanya Wookie sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu akibat genggaman tanga Yesung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tak menyangka kalau orang yang sangat aku cintai kini menjadi saudaraku," kata Yesung.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan masa lalu kita. Kita buka lembaran baru. Sekarang kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi melainkan sepasang saudara," sahut Wookie sok tegar padahal ia juga merasakan apa yang Yesung alami.

Yesung mendesah. "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Wookie. Aku tak yakin mampu menghilangkan rasa cintaku padamu sementara kau terus saja berada di dekatku. Bahkan kita pun akan tinggal serumah."

"Aku tahu ini memang sulit. Aku pun merasakannya. Aku akan berjuang untuk mengubah rasa cintaku sebagai seorang kekasih menjadi seorang saudara. Kuharap kau juga begitu," tutur Wookie.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba berusaha melakukannya demi kau."

Wookie tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomawo, Yesung. Kuharap juga kau tak akan menceritakan masa lalu kita pada orang tua kita."

"Hmm, baiklah. Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah pelukan dari adikku tercinta?" pinta Yesung.

Wookie tertawa renyah lalu menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. "Tentu saja kakakku tersayang."

END


End file.
